One Choice
by MJ-Rhapsody
Summary: Starclan has a new rule for the clans. Every queen's kits are evaluated for two moons and if they are deemed unsafe for the clans, they are taken into Starclan early. However, a queen's single choice of defiance may turn into horror and tragedy for Windclan, and possibly all the clans.
1. Chapter 1

As the light of the sun slowly disappeared, a pale brown she-cat bounded into the nursery. As she entered, she spotted her three kits playing in the corner. _Two moons old and they're already fighting like warriors. _She thought warmly. One of the kits, a cream furred tom with thick fur and a dark brown tail-tip, looked over at her with wide pine-green eyes that resembled her own.

"Acornfur!" He exclaimed

Acornfur smiled and padded over to her three kits. She watched the three kits bound over, but sighed as she watched her only she-kit stomp over. _Great Starclan don't let it be her..._She thought grimly.

"What's wrong Honeykit?" She asked

"I lost again. It's not fair that _I'm _the runt." Honeykit growled

She wrapped her tail around the small she-kit. Honeykit shot her a glare and Acornfur gave a little sigh.

"Finchkit, Jumpkit, why not go play for a bit." She meowed

Finchkit, the one with brown paws and a stripe across his cream furred face, looked up at her. He nodded with a smile and ran off with Jumpkit. Acornfur gave a small smile, but it was quickly replaced with the grim memory of The Release that would occur tonight. _It's not my first one...For I had to let go when I had my first litter. Thank Starclan Dawnbreeze and Ryepelt are still here. But, Fallkit had to be released. _She looked down at her daughter.

"Honeykit," She began

"I'm not wrong. I know I'm not. Jumpkit and Finchkit taunt me because they know they can! You don't do anything!" She hissed

Acornfur felt as though claws had raked across her heart. "Honeykit. You know I love you."

"Then do somethin'!" She said

"Try fighting better or play a different game.." She mewed

Honeykit snarled at her and leapt from her grasp. _So stubborn. But, I guess she'll...No. _She watched her daughter run out of the nursery. Acornfur growled and followed Honeykit.

"Honeykit!" She shouted, "Get back here _now_!"

Her daughter turned around, but Acornfur still saw the pure hatred in the dark blue eyes. She bolted after Honeykit, who wasn't nearly as fast as her. She gripped her daughter's scruff and padded back over to the nursery.

"One day you will have now power over me Acornfur!"

Acornfur felt her gaze grow blurry. _Starclan will tell me tonight. Maybe they'll be kind. _She laid down and placed Honeykit down. She looked into her eyes.

"Go..Go sleep. It'll help." Acornfur ordered

Honeykit snorted and laid down, away from the pale brown she-cat. Finchkit and Jumpkit ran over and nuzzled her belly. Jumpkit began suckling a bit with Finchkit.

"Come get something to eat." Acornfur told Honeykit

Honeykit didn't get up. Acornfur noticed the gentle rise and fall of her chest and shook her head. _Let her rest.._Finchkit yawned and shut his eyes as Jumpkit nuzzled her belly and curled up next to her.

"Goodnight my kits. I hope I shall say it tomorrow to all of you."

**...**

A gentle breeze washed over Acornfur as the familiar scent of Starclan came to her. She opened her eyes and padded around, looking for her ancestors. She ran across the moorland, purring at the memory of her home. She stretched her legs out and spine, letting her reach full speed. The wind flattened her pelt as the moonlight washed over the moor.

"It's..It's perfect." She meowed

"Acornfur." Someone said

She froze as the tom's deep voice came toward her. She spotted a pale brown tom pad toward her. His white paws padded across the moor as the starlight danced in his freshly groomed pelt. However, he was small, but not kit size.

"Gorsepaw." She murmured in awe

"Yes. The others are coming soon." The tom replied

She padded toward her brother and laid her head on his back. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well. Although I died because of greencough, I know it was my time."

A new scent washed over her as a tortoiseshell appeared. The she-cat smiled at her, her green eyes sparkling. "Acornfur."

"Jayleaf."

_My mother and brother. Starclan don't let my father show up.. _She watched her mother walk over to her. She nuzzled her flank as Acornfur breathed in her mother's starry scent. The cold scent stuck to her fur and had replaced the old scent of the moor. Jayleaf stepped back and took a seat next to Gorsepaw. Her brother's tail was wrapped around his paws as a pure black she-cat appeared. _Cloversong! _She thought happily as her friend appeared.

"My dear friend...You know Blackpelt misses you."

"I know. But, I am glad he is with Duskfeather for now." She replied

But, Acornfur could see the longing in Cloversong's amber eyes. She sat down next to Gorseapaw and Jayleaf.

"You know why you're here." Cloversong mewed

"Unfortunately...yes."

"You know why it has to be done." Jayleaf said

_To control the size of the clans and to prevent any evil entering the clans. I know. _"Yes."

"I...I'm sorry Acornfur." Gorsepaw began, "You won't be keeping all your kits."

"Yes. Starclan has decided to let you keep Finchkit and Jumpkit." Jayleaf stated

Tears welled up in her eyes as her heart twisted in her chest. _No..Honeykit will truly think I didn't care about her! _

"Honeykit will be knocked out until sunhigh tomorrow. You must report to Dapplestar and tell her to leave her at the Moonpool. There, her spirit will be collected by us." Cloversong told her

Acornfur nodded and padded away, hearing nothing behind her. However, the scent of her friends had disappeared. _Honeykit will join them. _She thought sadly.

**...**

Acornfur awoke in her nest and saw the sleeping bodies of her three kits.

"I..I can't. Honeykit is mad with me and I don't want her to die being mad at me." She whispered

She wrapped her tail around her kits. "I..I won't. Our clan will be fine with Honeykit. She isn't evil and our clan isn't huge."

She sat up and looked outside the nursery, seeing the few stars in the sky.

Acornfur spat, "You won't take Honeykit. She will live in Windclan and you won't steal her from us."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's mine!"

Acornfur jumped awake at Honeykit's cry and turned to the edge of the nursery. Her three kits were playing at the back of the nursery. It wasn't until Acornfur recognized the scent of a raven. Honeykit screeched and Acornfur ran over.

"What's wrong."

Honeykit glared at her. "Now you care. I've been over here trying to get my bird back since dawn!"

Her claws scrapped the extra moss and sliced through it with ease. Acornfur sighed. _I'm just glad you're still here. _She thought. Honeykit faced Finchkit and Jumpkit, who were eating her prey.

"I got that from the fresh-kill pile myself! It was going to be my first taste of prey!"

"We fought for it. Also, I'm not selfish like you were. You were going to keep it all to yourself. I'm nice enough to share with Jumpkit." Finchkit mewed

Honeykit's eyes widened as Acornfur gave a smile at her sons. _They're sharing. _She thought warmly.

"You _approve _of this? You're about as helpful as dad! He obviously cares more about them then me."

Honeykit bounded out of the nursery. Acornfur leapt after her daughter, but saw her tail enter the elders den and she stopped. _She's just angry..She'll calm down and play nice with them later. _A cream furred tom ran over to her. His fur was slightly ruffled and a small gash sat on his shoulder. She padded over and sniffed it, smelling the sharp tang of herbs on it. The tom gave a light chuckle.

"Birdpaw caught me while we practiced gripping the enemy."

"Well, at least she's learning still." Acornfur said

"Yes. I know she'll learn. She's only seven moons old."

"Sparrowclaw.." She began, "Aren't we lucky?"

"Of course. Our Dawnbreeze and Ryepelt are great warriors and now Jumpkit, Finchkit, and Honeykit. This time we got to keep all three."

A pang if guilt struck Acornfur's belly. _No..Starclan wanted her to die. _She looked toward the elder's den. _At least she's happy in there with Clear-eyes and Rabbitshade. _Acornfur felt Sparrowclaw's tail brush over her spine. She purred and nuzzled her mate. "It's nice." She told him at last

Sparrowclaw nodded and padded into the nursery. "Hey Jumpkit! Hey Finchkit!"

Acornfur smiled as she padded away from the nursery over to the leader's den. "I've gotta speak with Dapplestar." She whispered to herself. As she padded to her den, she noticed a pale brown pelt. She spotted Honeykit looking at her with a cold look in her eyes. She sighed and entered Dapplestar's den.

**...**

"Dapplestar?" She asked

A tortoiseshell looked up from her nest and turned to face her. The she-cat's amber gaze was focused on her as Acornfur sat down. Dapplestar got up and padded over.

"Welcome Acornfur. Did you receive The Visit last night?" She questioned

Acornfur nodded. "T..They told me I can keep all of them."

Dapplestar almost leapt off the ground. "Fantastic!" She exclaimed

Acornfur nodded, but the terrible feeling of lying swam in her belly. _I just lied to her..._Dapplestar padded out of the den with Acornfur at her side. She glanced at her leader. The tortoiseshell had been leader from before her mom was born, or at least that's what Rabbitshade had told her. But, Dapplestar looked young and healthy still, despite being the same as the elder. Her short, wiry fur showed no sign of graying and her amber eyes were always shining with the light of youth. She'd always felt a sense of pride of being led by her, but the thought of lying to her seemed disgraceful.

"Acornfur." She began, "I'm very happy for you. I've had to give up two kits before and it was as though my heart was torn out of my chest. But, I was able to keep Cinderwing when I had her."

"She is a very good warrior." Acornfur commented

"And I couldn't be prouder. Your first litter is doing wonderful as warriors and I know you must miss Fallkit." Dapplestar's eyes darkened for a moment, "But, Jumpkit, Finchkit, and Honeykit will all be fine warriors."

"That is true."

Dapplestar smiled and bounded toward the elder's den. _Must be seeing Clear-eyes again. _Acornfur padded over to the nursery and heard squeals of delight come through the entrance.

"I am Jumpstar! Leader of Windclan! Filthy kittypet! Stay off our land!"

She entered and saw him leap onto Thornfrost. The young warrior had visited them often. _He must want to have an apprentice. _She didn't mind him, for he had been a close friend of Sparrowclaw, even his apprentice when he was an apprentice.

"Oh! Don't ruin my pelt! My twolegs kept it nice and clean for me!" He "cried"

Acornfur smiled warmly as she felt a pelt brush against her's. Honeykit's pelt was slightly ruffled and a small scratch was set on her shoulder. "Honey-" She began. Her daughter turned on her and lashed out at her chest. "Save it Acornfur." She spat, "You didn't even notice me when I left camp! No one did!" The pale brown she-cat sat down and began grooming her face with one of her cream paws. Her fur hadn't fluffed up this time, but her eyes were slitted, only showing the slightest part of her blue eyes. Acornfur felt anger well up in her. _I'm her mother. _

"Honeykit!" She growled, "You need to learn to be more respectful!"

"Why? It's not like I get any respect around here!"

Acornfur lashed out with a sheathed paw, hitting her daughter's face. Honeykit staggered a bit, her eyes wide with shock. Guilt washed over Acornfur like a wave. But, the fear didn't last for long, for Honeykit's blue gaze turned into a fire as she stomped toward her. "I knew you would hit me! But Jumpkit can scratch me like that and he gets nothing!" Acornfur's eyes flickered toward the scratch on her daughter's shoulder.

"Now you notice it! I was able to go to Nightstorm and get something on it before you even noticed me!"

Honeykit ran out of the nursery again. It had gone deadly silent as Jumpkit came to her side. "Great Starclan she's temperamental." He mewed. _I just wish I knew what she was thinking. _Acornfur thought. She padded out of the nursery and ran for the elder's den, hoping to find her daughter in there. She slipped in and saw only Dapplestar, Clear-eyes, and Rabbitshade. Clear-eyes turned his head toward her. His sightless, yellow gaze hit her as he sighed, "She's not in here if you're looking for her." Acornfur froze as she left the elder's den. She looked toward the entrance and her eyes widened.

"Honeykit left camp!" She yowled


	3. Chapter 3

"I want a patrol to go out and search for Honeykit!" Dapplestar ordered, "Nightstorm, help Acornfur."

Acornfur looked up from the ground at her name. The mottled black and gray tom padded over with some herbs in his jaws. He sat down next to her and placed them near her mouth.

"It's alright. There's a patrol out looking for Honeykit. She'll be back soon."

Acornfur sighed. "It's not that. She.." He voice cracked, "She was mad at me."

"For what?" He asked

"I'm not to sure. I can't read her mind..But, I just want my daughter back."

Nightstorm nodded as Acornfur chewed the foul tasting herbs. She gagged when she finished and watched Nightstorm pad away. Sparrowclaw headed toward her with a rabbit in his mouth. He placed it in front of her and smiled.

"Duskfeather, Cinderwing, and Breezefall are out searching for her."

Acornfur felt a bit more relaxed, knowing that Cinderwing was out there. Her friend was the best tracker in Windclan and Honeykit would be back in the clan soon. Sparrowclaw sat next to her, his tail wrapped around her.

"It's alright." He whispered, "We all know Cinderwing's great skill in tracking."

"Yes. Also, Honeykit didn't leave to long ago." She said

"Why didn't you go after her?"

Acornfur remained silent. _Why didn't I go after her? I could easily find her. _She remembered her daughter's harsh words. _I can't say anything to hurt _her _feelings. She's just a kit! _Sparrowclaw nuzzled her side and she purred. The cream colored tom padded away as Acornfur bounded toward the entrance.

"Acornfur!"

She looked back and saw Nightstorm running toward her. "I'd suggest that you stay in camp."

"Why? She's my kit and I'm perfectly capable of finding _my _daughter."

She didn't wait for a reply and bounded out of the entrance. She sniffed the cool air for Honeykit's scent, but the fresher scents hid her scent. But, Acornfur was able to catch the scent of Honeykit and bounded after it.

"Honeykit!" She called

She raced across the moor. Her paws thudded on the soft grasses as the fresh scent of heather mingled with the air. Her eyes were wide as she searched for and trace of Honeykit.

"Acornfur?"

She whirled around and saw the mottled black and dark brown pelt of Breezefall. Cinderwing was next to him, Honeykit in her mouth. The tiny kit constantly reached for any part of Cinderwing, trying to scratch her.

"Honeykit, stop!"

Honeykit eyed her, but stopped. Duskfeather approached her and mewed, "She was heading for the Moonpool." Acornfur looked at Honeykit with surprise. _The Moonpool? What does she have to do there? _

"Let's get back to camp." Breezefall said

**...**

Acornfur laid down on her nest that night as Honeykit played with Jumpkit and Finchkit. She smiled at her daughter. _Thank Starclan she calmed down. _She wrapped her tail around her and laid her head gingerly on the fresh moss and heather. The rabbit she'd eaten a little bit of was at the edge of the nursery. Her three kits would have to wait another moon until they tried it.

"I'm Honeystar!" Honeykit shouted, "Leader of Windclan! My clan is the best and will trample all those beneath us!"

Acornfur smiled at her daughter. _Who knows..She might become a leader some day. _

"Alright kits, it's time for bed." Acornfur meowed

"I.." Jumpkit began, a yawn interrupting his argument, "I'm not tired."

"Well, come relax then."

Her kits bounded over and nuzzled near her belly. They all suckled as Acornfur shut her eyes, drifting slowly into sleep.

Someone hissed at Acornfur and she jumped awake. She recognized the territory of Starclan as she stood up, seeing Jayleaf, Gorsepaw, and Cloversong. Jayleaf stepped forward, her green eyes ablaze with fury.

"Why is Honeykit still here?" She asked

"Because she..she shouldn't have died."

"Yes..She had to." Gorsepaw mewed in a gentler voice, "She had to."

"Why?" Acornfur growled

"You know we can't tell you. But, Acornfur, you have laid out a path for your daughter. One you can't control. She will make her own choices and, because of your decision, become a fire that can only be quenched by the most vicious of waters." Cloversong concluded

"My choice was right. Honeykit will be a great warrior. I'm not questioning this law. But, she needs to live."

Cloversong sighed and faded away with Gorsepaw. Her mother eyed her with fury and said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more." and faded away. Acornfur snarled. _I know my kit better than they do! She won't hurt our clan and will only help it! Honeykit will be the best warrior the clan has ever seen! _She stomped away from Starclan's territory and soon found herself on the moor. She purred at the warm sunlight that hit her back and the gentle, warm breeze the blew her fur back. She ran across the moor and felt the power she held in each burst of speed.

"Finally..Some peace." She whispered

She ran into something and saw a large cat glare at her with a dark blue gaze. They took a step forward and hissed at her, fluffing their fur up.

"Get out of here." They growled

"Who are you?"

"I said leave!" They leapt at her and bit into her scruff. Acornfur struggled to get them off of her, but this cat held their grip. Her dream began to fade as she awoke in the nursery with a jump. She felt the gently kicks of her kits as the dreamt, but when she looked up, she saw only Finchkit and Jumpkit. Honeykit was in sitting up, grooming her pelt.

"Go back to sleep." Acornfur said

Honeykit didn't argue, but opened her dark blue eyes and nodded. "Of course Acornfur."

Honeykit curled up at her belly and Acornfur smiled. "I don't know what Starclan was talking about. You're a sweet cat and wouldn't hurt anyone in Windclan."


	4. Chapter 4

Acornfur smiled as she groomed Jumpkit's fur for the last time. Finchkit was already eating his rabbit and Honeykit was grooming her fur by herself. Acornfur had been able to relax. Her daughter hadn't caused any more trouble in their clan over the past four moons. But, she was still worried about her. She'd seen her kit wake up constantly in the middle of the night. Although she was never injured, she seemed a bit frightened for a few heartbeats, but calmed down shortly when she tried to ask her. Now, Honeykit was much calmer, but still refused to play with her brothers. She sighed as Jumpkit leapt out of her grasp and began to eat with Finchkit. Honeykit rolled her eyes and returned to grooming.

"Honeykit, I want you to eat something before your ceremony."

She glared at Acornfur. "I'm not hungry. I know when I'll eat again and it's not like it's leaf-bare."

_Always had a sharp tongue. But, that's not uncommon. _Acornfur sat up peered over to Berrycloud. The dark brown she-cat had moved into the nursery a mere half-moon ago. Her belly was swollen with Breezefall's kits and Acornfur was happy for the she-cat. The two had been close ever since they were apprentices and she received that long scar that trailed from her neck down to her belly.

"Good luck with your kits." Acornfur meowed.

"Thank you." The she-cat said, "It's my first litter and I hope that I get to keep them all."

Jumpkit perked up at this. "What does she mean Acornfur?"

The pale brown she-cat sighed. She knew she'd have to explain to her kits one day. _I wonder how Honeykit will react. _She turned around and saw her daughter sitting there with a calm expression in her eyes.

"Come here my kits." Acornfur ordered

Finchkit and Jumpkit bounded over as Honeykit narrowed her eyes. "I can hear fine from here." She told Acornfur. Acornfur nodded and looked at all of them. "There is a rule with Starclan that goes back many moons ago. The rule is that a queen's kits are judged by Starclan for two moons. If they are inadequate to stay in the clans, the queen receives a dream telling her which kits she may keep. The ones that aren't allowed to be kept are brought to the Moonpool and their spirits are removed from their body and taken up to Starclan early." She looked over at Honeykit, who's tail was flicking back and forth. "I had to give up Fallkit, Dawnbreeze and Ryepelt's brother to Starclan. I was lucky to be able to keep all three of you."

Honeykit stood up and eyed her mother. "Explains your odd behavior four moons ago." Her kit left the nursery without saying another word as Finchkit scampered after her. Jumpkit smiled at Acornfur. "Does it happen often?" He asked. She shrugged, "It is different for each queen." Jumpkit bounded out of the nursery and Acornfur turned her green gaze toward Berrycloud.

"I'm surprised at how well they took it." She meowed

"As am I. But, at least they didn't freak out."

Acornfur nodded and padded out of the nursery. Dapplestar bounded across the clearing toward the Tallrock and called for her clan to gather. Acornfur watched her kits run over to the side of the Tallrock as cats walked toward the center of camp. Rabbitshade and Clear-eyes padded out of the elder's den with Doefur, Birdflight and Darkfoot left the apprentice's den, Ryepelt padded out of the warrior's den and Cinderwing and Tigerwhisker headed away from the fresh-kill pile. Acornfur spotted Sparrowclaw at the front of the crowd, his chest puffed out as he looked at their kits.

"I can't believe they're going to be apprentices." The cream tom said

"Me too. But, I'm sure they'll become great warriors." Acornfur replied, "I do hope that Dapplestar gives Honeykit someone who'll calm her down."

"Same here. But, it is up to her."

Acornfur looked up at the tortoiseshell.

"Windclan, today Finchkit, Honeykit, and Jumpkit have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices. From this day on, you shall be known as Finchpaw, Honeypaw, and Jumppaw."

"Jumppaw! Honeypaw! Finchpaw!" Windclan chanted

Acornfur looked up at her kits. Jumppaw's head was looking down as Finchkit smiled proudly. Honeykit looked the most confident. Her chest was puffed out and her tail was wrapped around her paws as she looked at the crowd as though she was ready for anything.

"Jumppaw, your mentor shall be Tigerwhisker." Dapplestar announced

Acornfur turned her head toward the ginger furred tom as he made his way over to Jumppaw. The two touched noses as he leapt down. "Tigerwhisker, pass down your initiative and courage down to Jumppaw. Finchpaw, your mentor shall be Thornfrost. Thornfrost, Dapplestar meowed as the dark brown and white tom padded up, "Pass down your determination and bravery down to Finchpaw. Finally, Honeypaw. Your mentor shall be Seedwind."

Acornfur watched the pure black she-cat pad over to her daughter. Honeypaw glared at Seedwind, but Acornfur was happy. _She's the kindest and most patient cat in Windclan. She's the perfect mentor for Honeypaw. _"Seedwind, pass down your patience and kindness down to Honeypaw." Honeypaw touched noses with Seedwind and leapt down. Acornfur smiled as the three apprentices began begging their mentors to do something. She let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"They'll be a paw-ful." She commented

"Thank Starclan they got wonderful mentors. I would have thought Blazestorm would be Honeypaw's mentor." Sparrowclaw said

"I don't care. Seedwind is a wonderful warrior and one of the fastest cats in Windclan. Honeypaw will be perfect with her."

Acornfur sighed as she watched her daughter leave camp with the black she-cat. _See Starclan. Even Dapplestar knows that Honeypaw will be fine. Seedwind will calm her down and Honeypaw will fit in perfectly. _She heard the whispers of Jayleaf in her ear.

"Her destiny is set. Nothing can be changed now."


	5. Chapter 5

Acornfur sat outside the warrior's den and watched Honeypaw run across camp with bundles of moss in her jaws. She'd been avoiding trouble, even though it'd only been a quarter moon since her apprenticeship. However, Acornfur still felt unnerved about her daughters temper, knowing that once Seedwind started battle training, Honeypaw might get to rough. Honeypaw padded out of the elder's den, hissing something that Acornfur couldn't hear as Barkfrost walked over to her.

"Honeypaw, go see if Berrycloud wants anything."

"Can't Finchpaw or Jumppaw do it? All they do is train!" She growled

"No. I asked you so-"

"It's not fair! I want to fight and be able to become a warrior and not become some useless part of the clan! But I'm trapped here in camp most of the time! Let someone else do it." She shouted as she stomped off.

"Honey-" Barkfrost began

"Don't you dare call me back!"

Honeypaw disappeared through the entrance as Acornfur stared at the entrance. Every cat there had stopped and was just staring at Barkfrost. Seedwind was beside her mate now. The dark brown tabby tom's tail was flicking in irritation.

"Maybe I should take her out more." Seedwind said

"She should learn to control her temper." Barkfrost replied as he padded off.

Seedwind ran over to the entrance and Acornfur followed. _I just don't get how she stays like this. It's not like she has a bad mentor and it's only been a quarter moon! _

"Acornfur, why are you here?" Seedwind asked

"She's my daughter. I don't want her to be hurt."

Seedwind stopped and turned to looked at her with stern amber eyes that contrasted her usual calm demeanor. "Look, I know you're worried about your kits. But, they have to get used to not having their mother around all the time. Why are you having such a difficult time with this? You had a much easier time with your first litter? Is it because you got to keep all of them this time?"

Acornfur sat down and held back the response she wanted to shout at the black she-cat. _No one shall know the truth. If they do, a riot will start! _"Yes...It was easier the first time because I had to let go. Also, I just want my kits to be safe."

"Every queen does. But, that won't always be true. Dapplestar lost her only son when she was still a warrior. How hard do you think that was? You still have your three daughters and two sons. Please, just let me talk to her. I'll take her out to battle train now as well."

"May I come? I can bring along Tigerwhisker so I can train with him? I've been cooped up for six moons. I'd like to train some more."

Seedwind hesitated before agreeing to it. With that, Seedwind bounded off and Acornfur entered the camp once again. Everything had calmed down. But, Acornfur froze when she saw Barkfrost speaking to Dapplestar. _Great Starclan..Oh please don't let her get in trouble..._

**...**

Tigerwhisker padded alongside Acornfur as they walked toward the battle training area. Acornfur saw Finchpaw running across the moor as Thornfrost watched. Jumppaw was walking with them since Tigerwhisker had brought his apprentice along. Acornfur didn't truly mind, for what could be bad about him coming along?

"There they are." Tigerwhisker said.

Up ahead, Seedwind and Honeypaw were already beginning to practice, for Honeypaw was twisting around, trying to dodge her mentor's attacks. _She's a natural! _But, by time they got there, Seedwind had Honeypaw pinned down.

"That's the third time. Try to rely more on speed and accuracy then strength." Seedwind mewed

Honeypaw shook her fur out, "What's the point if the goal is to knock your enemies out!"

"You never want to. You want to send them running. We never kill and if they are knocked out, then they are. Never try to." Tigerwhisker told her

Honeypaw muttered something again as Seedwind stood up. "Alright, Tigerwhisker, mind if I take Jumppaw and work with them and you could practice with Acornfur?"

Tigerwhisker nodded as Jumppaw bounded over to Honeypaw.

"I highly doubt this will be a problem. I beat her as a kit and now she hasn't changed. Nor will she ever." Jumppaw meowed

"Jumppaw! Be nice." Tigerwhisker growled

"It's true.."

They walked off a bit more and Acornfur turned to Tigerwhisker. "So.." She began

"I'll attack you and you defend."

Acornfur nodded and watched as Tigerwhisker ran at her and she quickly leapt up and landed on his back, quickly jumping off of him.

"Please, make this harder." She mewed

Tigerwhisker turned and smirked, "Going easy on you. Want to make this harder?"

"Of course."

Acornfur turned and Tigerwhisker was already running at her. He leapt at her and she turned and kicked his belly. He grunted as he landed on the ground. "Skills are still sharp."

Acornfur puffed out her chest as Tigerwhisker sat down. "Alright then. How about you attack me?"

"Glad to."

Acornfur bolted at Tigerwhisker. The ginger tom eyed her as she leapt onto him. He quickly got ready to leap and hit her belly, just as she did, but instead she dodged and landed on the ground, sending a quick blow to his side. He turned and she tackled him, only to have him slip out and pin her down.

"Not so easy on offense?" He said

She shook her head as he released her. She got ready to attack him when she heard a loud yowl of pain and quickly turned to see Honeypaw on top of Jumppaw, clawing at his sides.

"Stop! Taunting! Me!" She spat

"Honeypaw!" Acornfur shouted

Tigerwhisker and her ran at the two apprentices as Seedwind tried to yank her off.

"Get off me you old cat! He deserves this!"

Jumppaw fervently tried to wriggle free. "How's this for weak?"

Acornfur got over there and yanked her off, tugging at her scruff. She hissed and was yanked off of Jumppaw. Acornfur placed her daughter down and growled,

"What in the name of Starclan made you think that was a good idea? Why attack your brother? Your already in trouble because you yelled at Barkfrost! Just calm down for once!" She yowled

"I knew it! You'd defend him. What am I supposed to do? Let him!? You just love your sons more than me. It's obvious now. I've been made fun of and all you do is let them! I wouldn't be surprised if Sparrowclaw did it with you!" She growled

Honeypaw burst off, running off toward the lake. Acornfur sat down and curled her tail around her paw.

"Seedwind, get Jumppaw back to camp..Please." She said

The she-cat nodded and grabbed and sobbing Jumppaw as Tigerwhisker followed them. _Honeypaw..I don't mean it..I just wish I could tell you.._She looked up and tried to see her daughter, but all she saw was the open moor.


End file.
